Begleiter
by Alice5987
Summary: A side character's romance.
1. Black Hawks

**Hello Everyone! I have been an avid fan of 07-Ghost (am up to date on all the manga chapters) since being exposed to the anime series a couple years ago. I started writing this fanfic for a while now and realized, why not publish it since I enjoyed reading and re-reading it myself ^_^ This story involves Hakuren, a character I secretly adored aside from the main cast (I wished he played more parts in the anime, but maybe the manga will allow that instead *fingers crossed*) so I decided to do a fanfic for him. Yes this will be a romance story (though at first I hadn't intended for it to be that way, you'll probably be wondering how I got from point A to B to C as you read but hey it'll all make sense I promise! So I hope you enjoy, and please please review-most chapters are short, some will be long because the story flows better that way :) **

* * *

><p><em>Black Hawks' Military Base<em>

"Ayanami, this will be your personal begletier," announced Miroku pointing to a uniformed figure at his right. The figure was roughly five foot four, with pale delicate skin and shoulder length raven-colored hair. There were no visible muscles on the thin body, but as with many soldiers who had unbelievably fast reflexes and sharp offensive attacks; their muscles usually could not be seen bulging through their clothes.

"After conducting countless experiments and personally overseeing several tests and simulations run amongst many subjects I had gathered over the years, I concluded that she is the most befitting candidate to serve at your side and will be an excellent addition to your crew," Miroku continued a subtle glint in his eye.

Hyuuga raised one of his brows as he glanced at the figure next to the chairman, an inaudible 'hmm' escaping his thoughts. Miroku's definition of experimenting and running tests on subjects was a terrifying picture to conjure up even for a Black Hawk like himself. He could only imagine all the horrors the poor soul had to endure to even survive the simulations let alone become the chosen one; to top it she was a cute looking little girl.

"Arigatou, I'm sure she will be a fine subordinate" Ayanami bowed his head without so much as glancing at the figure.

"Very good, I will take my leave then" turning to his side Miroku looked straight at the girl standing next to him and in a stern undertone said, " Aria remember what I've taught you, only then will your family ensue a peaceful life. We wouldn't want anything to happen to them now would we?" he added with a sinister smile.

The door clicked shut signaling the chairman's exit.

To anyone else it would have seemed that the girl was unaffected by his threat as she remained quietly standing at attention, her dull charcoal colored eyes devoid of all emotions; however, through the trained eyes of the Black Hawks who were known for their excellent judgment in reading people, Ayanami and the rest of the team saw the inner flinch of the slight figure before them, if only for a millisecond.

Aria looked up from her downcast stare and approached the Chief of Staff in rapid elegant strides, her steps so light it almost appeared that they barely touched the ground. Falling to one knee she bowed her head and in a tone that betrayed none of her inner thoughts or feelings, she asked "What are your orders Ayanami –sama?"

"You'll see very soon."

"Hai."

* * *

><p><strong>"Ahem" I'll let you all in on a secret, I was at first writing a fanfic for Ayanami (deep down I believe he's good, somewhere somehow) so I wanted to write about a side of him which would garner sympathy from the readers; however, as the story progressed Hakuren came into play and I was pleasantly surprised at the twist and how well the story ultimately played out (in my opinion, mind you) so I kept it how it is now. I hope you'll like it, I'll be posting chapters as you review (SO PLEASE REVIEW!) to seek ways on how to boost my story (ya know, give it more ummph) so stay tuned! REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	2. District 7

**Okay, so I read the first chapter and thought "This really isn't much to go off of..." so I decided to add the second chapter of the story to give the story some momentum (there'll be lots of action later, so yay!) Let me know what you think of the story so far!**

* * *

><p><em>Church Gardens<em>

Labrador, Castor and Frau are enjoying afternoon tea under a shapely Roman style gazebo in the church gardens.

"We should have invited Teito-kun to join us" Labrador mused. It had been a few days since he last saw the green-eyed boy after he successfully passed the bishop's exam.

"Che, that brat's probably training himself to death or sulking off somewhere. It's better he's not around, he'll ruin the mood."

"You bastard" Castor growled as he karate-chopped Frau in the head, "at least he's dutiful enough to prepare for future battles once he leaves the church grounds unlike someone I know who doesn't even bother showing up to mass even though he's a bishop!"

"Ow! That hurt!" cried Frau as he rubbed the red bump on his head which was disturbingly large, "It's not that I don't bother coming, it's just I have better things to do than sit around listening to sermons I can repeat off the top of my head."

"That's no excuse! It's your responsibility as a bishop to act as a pillar of support for the people of the church. Your presence is what's needed, not what you think about the sermons" Castor concluded as he adjusted his glasses "Besides what better things have you to do?"

"Uhh…you don't want to…*!*….Ow, what was that for?" Frau shouted as he shielded his head from further abuse while feeling another irritating bump joining the first.

"That was for your perverse thoughts just now" Castor commented while adjusting the glove on his right hand, "and you're right I don't want to know!"

"What? How would you know if I was thinking of something inappropriate, I'm not a pervert you know!"

"Sure you're not, that's why all the nuns are scared of you."

Labrador sighed as he continued sipping his tea, wishing he had never brought up the topic of Teito-kun. Just then the leaves rustled and a single white flower head broke from its stem and landed in the open pitcher of raspberry rose tea before them dyeing the petals a deep crimson red. Labrador frowned shivering for no apparent reason. "I hope everything will be alright" he thought.

_Church's Training Grounds_

"Teito, try to block this one!" Hakuren shouted as he cast another zaiphon from his bascule. Teito easily blocked it and cast a stronger one back. Hakuren jumped and rolled to the side just as the zaiphon collided into the wall where he was standing moments before.

"You're getting good" Hakuren panted as he prepared for another offensive attack.

Teito wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked up at the sky "Hakuren, it looks like it's about to rain, let's go in before we get wet."

"Sure thing," Hakuren replied glancing at the rain clouds that suddenly appeared.

Just as they were heading towards the church corridors a clap of thunder and a deafening roar caused them to turn around. Some of the church citizens began screaming as a military battleship emerged from the clouds.

Teito froze then he noticed who was peering down beyond the glass window of its deck he leaped forward with a yell of rage charging into the open space where the battleship was hovering, "AYANAMI!"

"Teito come back!" Hakuren shouted but it was no use, the roar of the engines overpowered all the sounds around them. "I better get Frau" he thought as he saw Ayanami's figure looming overhead. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

The door to the battleship slid open and Ayanami jumped down— alone. The battleship sped away towards a different direction than the one it came from. Teito could care less where the ship was going as he focused all his attention at the white-haired man standing before him. He would enjoy wiping the smirk off that bastard's face.

Ayanami continued smiling and said "Now Teito, show me how much you've improved."

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so if you haven't noticed I like to italicize words whenever I switch settings or whenever a flashback occurs (you'll see what I mean later). It helps keep track of the story because the events are happening simultaneously all over the place. Please review so I know whether the story is good or not, ARIGATOU ^_^<strong>


End file.
